


Charmed

by Fadeyy (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fadeyy
Summary: Hi... this is my first fic ever so please don't murder me with criticism.Anyways this story is about Ahri and Riven meeting each other, they become friends and then bestfriends, but will they become something more?Also, yes i did include the Akali/Evelynn ship in here so... enjoy... i guess, That's all folks.I do not own the game League of Legends, all credits goes to Riot Games.





	1. New Arrival

A morning full of chatter and giggles was what greeted Riven upon her arrival in her classroom, being social wasn't her strong suit, she's only ever made friends when someone approached her personally to talk or when she's forced to interact with them for reasons such as doing group activities in their class.

As she walked past the group of giggling teens she heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Hey, Riven!" the person called out.

As she turned around, she quickly recognized the red-headed girl who had just called her name, Katarina one of her few friends she's made throughout the few years she's been enrolled in this particular school.

The red-head approached her with an excited expression on her face clearly eager to tell her something.

"Have you heard the news already?" Kat asked, eager to get an answer.

"What news?" she replied.

She was not the type to listen to gossips or rumors but with all the conversations always going on around her, she was bound to hear them otherwise.

"What's it about anyways?"

After the both of them had dropped their bags off and sat down on their respective seats Katarina finally spoke up.

"So apparently, were gonna have a new classmate today, and based from what I've heard she's a bit of a... special one."

"What do you mean special like, she has a disability or something?"

"NO! They said that she had big foxy ears and like, nine tails!"

For some reason Riven just can't imagine someone with fox ears and nine tails, this made her curiosity increase even more.

** Now, she was interested**.

As their conversation dragged on, the two suddenly heard the sounds of heels clicking against the hardwood floor, the person who had just entered had their hair in a small bun behind her head, she was dressed in a formal uniform the ones that the teachers wore to be specific.

"Good morning class." the woman in front said with her smooth, deep voice.

"Good morning, Miss Vayne." the whole class spoke in unison.

"Today we have someone I want all of you to meet." the woman looked over to her left and signaled the person just outside the doorway to come in.

"Ahri, will you please step in front and introduce yourself."

The girl apparently named Ahri, fit the description of what Katarina had told her, big ears, nine tails and very beautiful... okay the redhead didn't mention anything about her being beautiful, it was just something Riven couldn't help but notice.

The fox girl stood at the front of the classroom, her tails swishing from side to side uncomfortably.

"Hi... I'm Ahri, I'm new here and I came from Ionia." the girl spoke with unease in her voice

Ionia, Riven had never been there but from what she's heard Ionian's were typically friendly and very welcoming of the guests that have come to see, explore or just enjoy the peace of their land.

"Me and family had just moved here a few weeks ago... um that's all, thank you." the fox ended

"Very well Ahri, you may take your seat right next to Riven, she's the girl with the white hair there at the back."

The fox obliged and made her way towards the back of the class, but not before earning a couple of looks from various other students, especially from the boys.

As Ahri sat down, Riven got a closer look at her, the Noxian's eyes observing the girl from head to toe, she was very beautiful and the foxy features made her more... cute, well atleast to Riven's eyes, for some reason she couldn't take her gaze of off the new girl there was something so captivating about her, but she Riven didn't know what it was, she was confused to say the least.

Riven snapped out of her thoughts as a feminine voice spoke.

"Uhm... Hi, I noticed you were kind of just... staring at me, is there something wrong?" Ahri had noticed how the white-haired Noxian just observed her.

She suddenly felt her cheeks heat up at the sudden acknowledgement of her gaze at the new girl.

"Uh, no! I was just looking, so uhm... youre new here?" she said nervously.

"Yeah, we just arrived here a while ago. Why'd you ask?" the fox replied blushing madly.

"No reason! I just wanted to get to know you is all."

"Oh is that so, Hi I'm Ahri." the girl reached out a hand to Riven.

Riven took the offered hand, and noticed that Ahri's skin was very smooth and soft.

"I'm Riven, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too _Riven._" 

The way the girl said her name sent a weird feeling in her body.

When Riven finally ended their conversation and had adjusted herself to be properly seated on her chair, she looked over to Katarina to see the redhead giggling like a crazy person.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked with an annoyed tone to her voice while raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you'd be so awkward when talking to random people." the redhead replied still giggling uncontrollably.

Riven pouted like a child and crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from Katarina.

"I hate you!"

"Oh my god youre blushing."

Riven stared daggers at Katarina who had just calmed down from her maniacal giggling.

"I'm not used to talking to people i dont know."

"You weren't acting like that when we first met, what you have a crush on her or something?" Kat teased

Silence.

"Wait. Don't tell me you actually ha-."

"DONT even get any ideas."

She suddenly spoke cutting off the redhead.

"I'm just uncomfortable talking to strangers."

"I highly doubt that."

She looked back at Katarina with narrowed eyes.

"Just shut up Kat."

Before Katarina could even reply, the woman in front called out her name.

"Miss Du Couteau, do you have something you want to share with the class?" 

The whole classroom stared at her with anticipation.

"No, ma'am." she said shamefully.

"Well then you better keep quiet, youre interrupting the whole class."

"Sorry ma'am."

It was Riven's turn to giggle uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing?

"And you said I was awkward." 

Katarina turned away from her friend to look out the window.

When Riven had calmed down, her thought immediately went back to Ahri who was just sitting quietly listening to the lessons their teacher was teaching.

"Why do i feel this way?" she thought to herself

She just decided to brush it off, but the thought still lingered in her mind, she tried distracting herself with other things but her mind just goes back to the same thought over and over again.

"I just need some peace and quiet, my mind's too clouded right now."

Riven knew it was something else she doesn't know yet but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Why are you so attractive Ahri?"


	2. Getting Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a reminder:  
I'll be making these chapter atleast 1000 words so its not that long.

The sound of the bells rang clear as it successfully, alerted everyone in the classroom that it's the end of their classes for the day, students rushed out of their respective classrooms, voices and yells echoed throught the once empty hallways of the school.

"Math should be illegal. Ugh." Katarina stated while groaning to herself.

"Youre just too lazy to study." Riven teased.

She wasn't the smartest when it comes to hard subjects like Math and Science but she pretty good at them nonetheless.

"Okay smartass, what's y=mx+b then huh?"

"Thats the equation of a straight line dummy." Riven answered sounding pretty confident

"Wrong... that's not correct." the redhead said denying Riven's answer.

"What's the correct answer then huh?" 

Katarina couldn't find the right response in time.

"Yeah that's what i thought." the white-haired Noxian grinned.

Just as the two made it outside of their room's doorway, a familiar voice was heard from behind them calling out Riven's name.

The two turned around to find the half human, half fox girl approaching them.

"Hi, I hope i didn't interrupt you two." the fox said shyly.

"No it's okay"

"Yeah, in fact Riven here loves talking to you." Katarina teased.

Riven gave the redhead a gentle shove with her elbow, then gave Ahri a signal to go on with what she was saying.

"Oh, well... thats... good i guess, anyway I was just going to ask if you know what building I can find my dorm room it's building 7 room 203."

"Wait, you two have the same dorm room, this day is just getting better for you isn't it?" Kat said while turning her gaze to Riven.

Ahri just looked back and forth at the two, confusion prominent on her face, wondering why would Riven's day be better by having her as a roommate.

"So youre my roommate? Can you just please lead me to the dorm?" the fox requested.

"Uh... yeah, sure, just follow me." Riven spared Katarina a threatening glance, only then did she take her leave.

* * *

"So, youre from Noxus?" Ahri broke the silence.

"Uhm, yeah."

The question certainly made Riven feel a bit of unease, Noxus wasn't the friendliest of the different regions of Valoran, Noxians were typically known for starting most wars that had occured throughout the history of Valoran, maybe that explains why she was so unnerved when she found out about Ahri being Ionian, one of the countries that experienced the most suffering and damage from Noxus.

"What's it like there? You know, the lifestyle the environment there, what's it like?"

"I think you'd be better off not knowing the details."

"Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't have just asked something like that in a very lighthearted way."

"No it's okay, just dont beat yourself up about it, its not that big of a deal." she spoke reassuringly.

As the two walked towards the building of their supposed room, Riven couldn't help but wonder how Ahri got the foxy features she possesses.

"How did you get those big ears and those tails? Is it like some type of genetic disease or something?"

The white-haired Noxian almost felt regretful after asking Ahri something so personal, especially after she had just denied answering a simpler question asked by the latter.

"Well... I don't remember actually, all I remember is one day I just woke up like this, to be fair I don't remember anything before being like this, my parents never told me what it was either."

Riven looked over to Ahri's direction and noticed the frown on the girls face after she spoke.

"Well I think they make you look more... uh.... adorable?" uncertainty noticable in her voice.

Riven easily doubted herself when it comes to interacting with other people or even when just talking to someone in general, she wasn't very good with starting, maintaining or ending conversations.

"That's the first time I've heard someone call me that, thank you."

A thought suddenly came to the Noxian's mind, she'd wondered if Ahri was ever bullied or teased because of her appearance.

"No problem, I think youre really beautiful even if youre a bit different, but hey, dont judge a book by it's cover right?"

"You've been very nice to me Riven, is it okay if i call you my friend?" Ahri's frown turned to a sweet sincere smile.

"It's more than okay, you can even call me your girlfri- Uh... I mean bestfriend... yeah bestfriend."

Ahri raised a brow but didn't question it nonetheless.

After what felt like hours of talking and walking the pair finally arrived outside of the dorm room they're going to be sharing for the rest of the year.

The Noxian opened the door to reveal a room with light purple paint covering the walls that surrounded it, a window that offers a view of the the track and field outside of their building and also a bunk bed, one obviously empty since Ahri is yet to move in

"Seems pretty small doesn't it." Ahri noticed.

"Well... I guess it is, but I've gotten used to it."

The two entered the room as Riven continued to her table to settle her bag down on it, meanwhile Ahri explored more of the commodities of their room but not before noticing how messy it is.

As the fox opened the door leading to the bathroom, she noticed something odd lying on the bathroom floor.

"Um... is that your underwear?" the girl pointed to the used undergarment on the floor.

A memory suddenly snapped inside of Riven's mind, she had forgotten to clean up since last week, her cheeks flushed with embarassment at the thought of Ahri finding her dirty underwear.

"Uh, uh Ahri! I haven't cleaned the place up yet." the girl exclaimed as she snatched the underwear from the fox's hands.

"No it's okay, I still need to get my stuff from the house anyway so you'll have plenty of time to clean up." Ahri cheerfuly said.

"Oh, is that so? Well I'm gonna clean up quick so you can move in without a problem, sorry for that."

"I have to leave now, I'll be back in about 3 hours so um... good luck i guess."

"Stay safe Ahri!"

"I will, thanks." the fox's voice echoing out from the hallway.

Riven sat down on the side of her bed, covering her face with both of her hands, her face was still red from what just happened moments before but there was still something else that was buggin her.

The way Ahri acted so carelessly about the world around her, the way Ahri spoke with such an uplifting tone to her voice everytime, it confused her.

What the hell is happening to her?

But before she could put an answer to her own question, she heard a knock originating from the already left open door.

"So, did you two finally make out or something?"  
Katarina teased.

"Quit it Kat" she said in an annoyed manner.

"Seriously though, what did you two do here?" enthusiastically the redhead asked.

"Nothing, we just talked."

"Fine, you just talked, why is your room so messy anyway it looks like a tornado just came by." the redhead picked up a dirty shirt up from the floor.

"I haven't had time to clean up, in always busy with homework, projects and stuff." Riven got up from her bed heading towards her table.

"You can't just be always cooped up in here, you gotta go out sometime you know."

"Can you just help me and shut up?" the white-haired Noxian said while simultaneously closing the door.

"Well... I'm not your friend for no reason, might as well."

As the two Noxians proceeded to tidy up Riven's room, the white-haired girl still couldn't help but think of the fact that she's going to be sharing her room with a beautiful fox lady named Ahri.

Riven still felt a weird feeling she couldn't quite describe.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as a hand gently slapped her face.

"What are you daydreaming or something? Wake up!"

"You didn't have to do that Kat!" Riven said as she gently rubbed her cheek.

"You just looked like you were out of it, also how could I let go of the opportunity of slapping you." Katarina giggled.

Even after that Riven still couldn't get the fox girl out of her mind.

"Ahri." she whispered.

"What was that?" the redhead turned to her direction.

"Nothing. Just go back to cleaning." she replied.

That afternoon, after the two friends were done with Riven's room both of them headed outside to get some snacks and some fresh air, who knows.

Maybe it'll help clear Riven's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys like it or not?
> 
> Leave a comment
> 
> And as always thank you all so much for reading!


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I was too busy with Halloween and other stuff, also because the new CoD just dropped and I almost forgot about this completely again sorry for the lack of updates.

Ahri immediately took notice of a note lying on top of the kitchen table as soon as she set foot in her family's house, noticing that there is no one in the house, it was safe to assume that the note was a reminder for Ahri that her parents had left the house to go somewhere.  
  
The note read:  
_"Ahri if youre reading this your father and I had gone to the supermarket well be back in a few hours, but I assume you have already left by then."_  
  
_ "I have already packed your belongings in a dufflebag upstairs, take care."_  
  
_ \- Mother_  
  
"Couldn't wait a few minutes for me huh." she whispered.  
  
The girl then continued upstairs and into her room, she instantly recognized the room as hers because of the fact that it's painted a bright pink and it has her belongings in it, she walked over to the side of the bed where her supposed luggage was situated.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you comfortable bed." she sighed and picked up a stuffed animal laying on her bed.  
  
She had named the toy "Ms. Hopps" since it was a bunny, she had always found bunny rabbits as cute and adorable ever since she was a child.  
  
"Are you ready to leave yet Ms. Hopps?" she moved the toy's head as if it was nodding ."Me neither, but we gotta go now, don't wanna be caught walking in the dark."   
  
She got up with a groan and left the room but not before picking up the bag full of her belongings, she then continued downstairs but before she could leave the house, her phone started ringing in her pocket, she pulled out the said device from her pocket and answered the call.  
  
"Hello, this is Ahri." she greeted the caller.  
  
"Aw, I thought I would get a bit more of a heartwarming greeting rather than just a simple hello." the voice spoke.  
  
"Whatever Eve, why'd you call anyway?" she said, sounding quite annoyed.  
  
"Am I not allowed to check on my friends once in a while?" Evelynn asked sounding pretty hurt from what had just said.  
  
"Sorry I'm just busy right now but, I appreciate you calling."   
  
"It's okay, I understand, what's got you all stressed out? Homework? Trouble fitting in your new school?"   
  
"No, it's not that, I'm just busy moving is all, what about you?" the tone of her voice becoming more "happy".  
  
"Well, you know just ly-."  
  
Evelynn's sentence was cut off by a sudden crash happening in the background, Ahri then heard someone cursing in... Korean? Ahri didn't know much about Korean language but she was pretty certain about what she just heard.  
  
"What was that?!" she asked, concern prominent in her voice.  
  
"Um. Nothing... just gimme a second, I'll call you again later."  
  
"Okay... bye." she said still confused on what just happened moments ago.  
  
"Bye. Have a nice day" the woman said, almost sounding like as if she's in a hurry.  
  
The message "Call Ended" then appeared on the screen of Ahri's phone, she put the said device back inside of her pocket and continued on her way back to the dorm.  
  
  
  
Ahri let out a sigh as she sat down on one of the seats of the bus, boredom was what accompanied her throughout the ride, and because of it she got the idea of calling Evelynn back, she still had questions to ask the latter after all.  
  
*ring* *ring*  
  
"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered the phone.  
  
"Um... who's this? And where's Evelynn?" she asked.  
  
"Eve's not really here right now, she left for something important... well that's what she told me, and by the way, my names Akali." the girl answered.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Akali, can you please just tell Eve that I called her? Thank you."  
  
"Will do, nice to meet you too um...." the girl trailed off.  
  
"Ahri. My names Ahri." she continued the girls sentence.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ahri."  
  
"Bye, and have a nice day Akali." Ahri tapped the "End Call" button on her phone.  
  
Evelynn wasn't the type of person to leave her phone at home, especially when going out for something important, so she wondered... was Akali just lying to her or something, and why would she even lie in the first place.  
  
Those questions would have to wait for an answer, but right now she needs to get off the bus she's currently in after it had stopped on the gate of the buildings containing the dorm rooms students occupied.  
  
As she walked down the hallways of the building she couldn't help but notice that there were still a few people outside at this time, it was only 4 PM after all, when she got back to her room, she was greeted by something you can only label as "surprising".  
  
A few minutes ago  
  
"C'mon, just admit it, Ahri's pretty cute isn't she?" Katarina chuckled softly as she asked the question.  
  
"She is, but that doesn't mean I like her that way." she said tilting her head.  
  
"That's what you said when you met Irelia."  
  
Silence followed.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have just... mentioned her like that." the redhead apologized.  
  
"No it's okay, I've already moved on over her a long time ago."  
  
"Seriously though, do you not feel anything for Ahri? How about me?" she looked over to Riven, smirking.  
  
"What!?" the girl shouted and turned to her friend.  
  
Riven was in shock after hearing the question asked last, would she really be able to bear the fact that Katarina likes her as more than just a friend? Or maybe she was just overthinking a simple joke.  
  
"I'm just kidding, but by the look of your face maybe you do have a crush on me, I wouldn't blame you either if you fell in love with me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, youre my friend, and nothing will change that." Riven said.  
  
"_Oh really_?" the redhead grinned impishly.  
  
Katarina suddenly tackled Riven down onto the bed, the latter yelped after the sudden move, she then climbed on top of the latter straddling her and then leaned down to hover over her face.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"Kat, stop." Riven said in a serious voice.  
  
Before Katarina could even respond the sound of the door opening startled the two women, both of them snapped to the direction of the door only to find a certain gumiho staring at them with wide eyes.  
  
"D-did I... interrupt so-something?" the fox stuttered.  
  
"No! No, its not that what you think!" the white-haired Noxian exclaimed.  
  
Katarina got up with a groan, Riven following to stand up soon after, the redhead avoided the fox gaze and scratched her head, meanwhile, Riven stared at her with an expression she could only identify as anger.  
  
"We were just uh... messing around and then accidents happened and... we landed on the bed that's all!".  
  
"Oh, okay." Ahri said, still unsure of what to feel about the situation.  
  
"I think I need to leave now, bye Ahri." Katarina then left the room hurriedly.  
  
After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Riven finally spoke.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that."  
  
"Your friendship runs deep huh?" Ahri snickered to herself.  
  
Riven blushed at the joke, even after all the years she and Kat had been friends for, that's all she saw them as and will ever be, **bestfriends**.  
  
She smiled then offered a hand to Ahri, offering to help her get her stuff organized, after helping the fox unpack her luggage she walked over to the side of the now messy bed thanks to Katarina only to find out that her friend had left her phone.  
  
But instead of returning it to her friend, she had a better idea in mind preferably a way to get back at the redhead.  
  
"Hey!" Ahri broke the silence.  
  
When she turned around she saw the fox offering her a box of brownies, she quickly hid the phone inside of her pocket. She remembered a time when she and Irelia were still a thing, the two of them had this exact moment too, only difference being that it's brownies instead of sushi.  
  
"Thanks, where'd you get these?" the Noxian grabbed a piece.  
  
"Well my parents had a little pastry of their own back in Ionia, thought I'd miss these so I grabbed a couple of them and brought them here with me." the fox replied as she took a bite of the treat she currently had, a little bit was still left on the corner of her lips.  
  
Riven of course took the opportunity, she reached out with her left hand and brushed off the remains of the brownie with the pad of her thumb.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
After that, she just stared at Ahri for a little bit, her gaze wandering over to those kissable lips the gumiho possesed, Riven couldn't help but wonder how soft the fox's lips would be, but before she could find that out for herself, Ahri broke the silence.  
  
"Um... you okay? You seem to be... really... close." the fox stated in that shy, cute voice Riven heard the first time she met Ahri.  
  
Their faces were only an inch apart, she could feel her own heartbeat surpassing it's normal speed, her cheeks were as red a tomato at this point, she wanted to oh so badly close the distance but that's not appropriate for the current situation... or maybe it is?  
  
Before she could find answers to her questions, she snapped out of her thoughts when Ahri suddenly stumbled backwards and almost landed on the ground, good thing Riven yanked her arm towards herself to prevent her from hurting herself.  
  
"Sorry, I was just lost in the moment." she apologised.  
  
"Nah its okay I'm good, thanks for saving me." Riven got to witness the beautiful smile of the fox again.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a quick shower." the fox then left her alone again.  
  
The Noxian sat on the side of her bed, looking at the view outside through the window, it's has been only one day yet so much had happened already, well, that's what it felt like to her.  
  
Her mind then went back to Katarina's phone she left, still in pocket, she pulled out the said device and pressed the power button, her eyes widened at the sudden image that appeared on screen.  
  
To say she was shocked was an understatement.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer than usual so feel free to tell me if you guys like it or nah.
> 
> And no, Katarina won't be a problem for Riven and Ahri's relationship... yet, hey, can't make any promises that she'll stay as Riven's bestfriend.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have a nice day!


	4. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!

Katarina walked around in circles inside her room, her hair as of right now resembled what state her mind is currently in. A mess.

Every second she's been in her room after the thing that happened back at Riven's room, she's been scolding herself for doing something so stupid, not to mention, she lost her phone.

She wasn't concerned about losing such an expensive device, she was concerned on what the person who found it will do with the information inside of it, or worse, what Riven will do when she finds out what Kat is hiding from her all these years.

The redhead laid down onto her bed, she put her fingers onto her temples and lightly massaaged herself.

"God, Katarina Du Couteau, why are you so stupid?"

"Is there a problem?" a high- pitched voice asked, the sound of a door closing following soon after the question.

Katarina turned her head to look at the person who had just entered her room.

Luxanna Crownguard

The model of a perfect Demacian.

Loyal to her country, smart, beautiful, independent... if only that was the truth.

"Not a business of yours, Luxanna." she answered, putting emphasis on the girl's name.

"Why not? Youre getting really secretive Katty." the Demacian used the nickname she knew Katarina hated hearing.

The redhead got up from her bed and walked up in front of Lux.

"First of all, I'll be secretive if I want to, that's none of your concern, second of all, don't get so nosey about my personal life, and third of all.".

The Noxian put up a finger in front of the Demacian, her gaze turning into a threatening one, all Lux could do was step back a little bit, all of her confidence drained out of her.

"Never.Call.Me.Katty.Ever.Again." Katarina ended.

Luxanna gulped nervously, she had never seen Katarina act like this before, only after their class for the day did she start to be more easily angered and annoyed by things such as Lux's jokes.

"I'm s-sorry." she stuttered.

Katarina didn't respond, the Noxian just layed back down on her bed and buried her face into a pillow, Lux knew that their conversation ended in a bad note, but she didn't know how to fix the situtation so she just ignored it for now.

All the Demacian can do now was hope that Katarina's problem isn't as bad as it seems, or else, she might never get the chance to talk to her crush ever again.

"Are you really not gonna tell me who "Akali" is? Come on Eve you don't have to hide something from me, you can trust me." the fox played with her hair as she chatted with her childhood friend.

"It's nothing foxy, stop pushing it so far, me and Akali are just friends."

"Lie of the century that is."

Evelynn's confusion with her own sexuality was present even when they were young, she even kissed Ahri "on accident" once, on the lips, ON THE LIPS.

She even broke up with her boyfriend without a clear reason, and now she's brought another woman with her? In her own house?!

"Seriously, Ahri. Stop asking about it."

"Fine... but I know the truth will come out Eve!" the fox said jokingly, giggling a little.

"Whatever foxy." the woman sighed "Goodbye, stay safe." 

"Thanks Eve, goodbye! Love you!"

As she ended their chat session and put down her phone, Ahri looked over to her right to find her roommate staring at her, with a blank expression on her face.

"Hi, do you need something?" the fox raised an eyebrow when she asked the question.

"No! No, I just... who were you talking to?"

Riven looked away from Ahri, blushing a bit, the Noxian fidgeted with the pen in her hand to occupy her time.

"Oh! That was Evelynn, a friend of mine."

The fox walked over the table Riven was situated, the Noxian felt her heart beat faster than an engine at full throttle, her face was as red as a tomato now for sure, but thank god her hair was covering her cheeks.

"She's definitely gay but she doesn't want to admit it yet."

Ahri sat down on the table top and grabbed a notebook with an image drawn on it, it must've been Riven's notebook since the Noxian was still holding a pen in her left hand.

"Who's this?" she asked.

The person in the drawing was definitely a woman, Ahri noticed that the woman was definitely Ionian with the clothes she was wearing, her face was very beautiful, she had eyes as blue as the ocean, her lips as pink as a cherry blossom, and her long hair flowing elegantly down her shoulders.

"Oh... um uh... she's... a close friend." Riven answered, still looking away from Ahri.

"What's her name?" curiosity sparked out of the fox.

"Irelia. She's an Ionian." she said shyly.

The fox already figured that out but she wondered how a Noxian met an Ionian, the differences in the two nations culture were significant, but she also questioned how the two met since they were so far away from each other, not to mention they speak different languages.

"We met here at the Institute, but she left for somewhere else about 3 years ago." for the first time Ahri saw the Noxian frown.

"You seemed to be really close, maybe you were even lovers." Ahri jokingly said.

That was far from a joke for the Noxian, though their relationship only lasted for a few months, Riven felt empty when Irelia left her, it left her heart closed and locked out of feeling love again. Not until now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that without... knowing what really happened." the fox apologized.

Riven got up from her seat and turned to the direction of their beds, ignoring Ahri.

"I'm gonna go to sleep."

Ahri felt a tinge of pain in her heart knowing that she already manage to hurt her first new friend in her new school, in the same day she met her.

The fox figured maybe it was just the stress that made Riven ignore her, so she just decided to leave the topic alone for now.

As the Noxian laid down and shifted uncomfortably on her bed, she felt so bad about leaving Ahri in an awkward situation like what just happened just a few seconds ago.

_"Maybe I can still fix this."_ she whispered to herself as she mentally prepared to get up and talk to Ahri again, but her body wouldn't cooperate with her, it wanted to stay where she was.

Next thing Riven heard was creaking and shuffling as the fox climbed into the top bunk, she might've even heard Ahri say "goodnight" and "sorry" before everything went silent.

All was left now was the sound of the wind blowing and a few crickets from outside.

_"Good job Riven, you really fucked this up."_

  
"It's not that Kai, I'm just not ready to admit it yet, I feel like she's gonna judge me if I tell her the truth." Evelynn said while tapping the table with her finger.

Across from her was a woman with long purple hair, the woman's clothes was very casual to say the least, she was donning a black Pentakill croptop, black shorts and a pair of white shoes.

The woman's figure was very... _curvy_. Almost as curvy as Evelynn herself, her lips were a light shade of purple and her eyes were the same.

"I don't want her to be dissapointed to find out she has a gay friend... Kai'Sa are you still listening?"

The woman snapped to her direction "Huh, yeah... of course, what did you say again?"

Evelynn was about to complain but she was cut off.

"Oh yeah right, why don't just tell her Eve, you can't be sure without actually testing it, perhaps, if she's really your friend she'll understand." Kai'Sa ended putting down the picture she held in her hand.

"That's the problem, I can't!" Evelynn exclaimed.

"Well... I have to go now, I told Akali I'll be back at 9."

"See you later." Kai'Sa said.

Evelynn got up and started making her way back into her car, but not before waving goodbye to her friend.

Evelynn opened the door to her apartment to see a certain girl lying on the floor, reaching for something under the couch.

"Akali darling, What are you doing?"

The girl slowly turned her head to face the woman with wide eyes and a reaction like that of someone caught red-handed.

"Oh Eve! Didn't expect you too be back so soon hehe." she laughed nervously.

"Um... can you help me here?"

"What is it?"

"I just dropped something under here, something very important."

Evelynn rolled her eyes and decided to help, but before she can even see what was underneath the couch, she found herself lying on her front on top of it, all she could do was scream at the sudden force of Akali own weight pinned her down.

"This was all a part of your plan wasn't it?" she let out a husky chuckle.

"Aaaand you fell right into my trap." the girl above teased.

Evelynn felt the younger woman's hands creeping up her smooth thighs, stopping near her hips.

"Are you ready Eve?"

"Not really but..."

Before she can say a word Akali already attacked her neck, kissing, licking and sucking, on the exposed skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I teased you guys in the end there, but I will start uploading regularly now maybe every other day or so (I'm only able to write at night because school's my no.1 priority.)
> 
> But yes, Kai'Sa and Lux are finally introduced, and yes Lux is absolutely gay for Katarina.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Are we still friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

Ahri almost jumped when she heard the loud ringing of an alarm clock, but the alarm clock was definitely not hers because she has no use for them.

*CRASH*

An even louder sound was made when the clock hit the floor, the owner seemingly knocking it off on purpose, a loud sigh came out from the Noxian below her.

"Good morning." Greeted Ahri.

Silence.

_"She's still mad at me?"_ The fox was saddened by the thought, she then lazily hopped off the bed.

Riven removed the earphones she was wearing and unplugged the acessory from her phone... well one of the two she had beside her.

_"Who needs two phones at the same time?"_

Ahri dismissed the question for now and headed to the bathroom, still refusing to talk to the Noxian.

Riven was left alone, sitting on the side of her bed, rubbing her eyes and then stretching out her arms into the air, she then turned her attention back to the clock, in pieces, lying on the floor.

"Huh, you served me well, and you saved me from being late to class multiple times but..." The Noxian walked over to a trash bin situated near the door to the bathroom, Riven dropped the broken clock into the bin.

As she was just about to get her stuff ready for when Ahri was done bathing, Riven saw something she probably shouldn't have on accident.

And oh boy, was she _aroused_ by what was before her eyes.

The door to the bathroom was slightly open, letting anybody outside see a glimpse of what was going on inside.

Riven's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, she bit down on her lip in excitement she could barely contain, she quickly averted her eyes from the sexy voluptuous body on display for her.

The Noxian practically threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow she had, internally screaming.

"Did she see me? What if she did? Why did I even look at her?.. but... it felt so..." 

She was disrupted out of her thoughts when the sound of a door closing shut reached her.

Footsteps followed, sounding closer and closer and closer...

"Hey, um... Riven?"

"Yeah?!" A muffled voice replied, the Noxian refused to look up still.

"I was just gonna ask if it's okay if I dress up here since I can't really do it the bathroom and I figured were both women so you know..." The fox was about to reach a hand out to get the Noxian's attention but she hesitated.

Riven's had to swallow a lump in her throat, her fingers were trembling, she didn't know what to do, she felt like if she agreed she would be taking advantage of Ahri, she felt odd when a sudden memory came into mind.

_"Hey, Riven?" Irelia shifted her position on the bed till she was face to face with her lover._

_"What is it Lia?"_

_Only minutes ago, the two were making love to each other, which will explain the tardiness in Riven's voice, and why they are both naked in the bed._

_"If I ever leave... for example, I have to move somewhere else, will you still love me?" _

_"I would love you even if you were in another planet, remember that." _

_Irelia wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, she rested her head on Riven's chest and shut her eyes._

_"I love you Riv."_

"I love you too." The Noxian spoke softly.

Ahri was very confused, maybe she just fell asleep again or she's just daydreaming, either way, it was weird.

"Riven, who... are you talking to?" Raising a brow, the fox tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Riven turned her eyes to Ahri in a quick motion, almost startling her, she was at a loss for words to explain anything.

"I was just... singing, the lyrics of a song I remembered, yeah... that's it!" Almost stuttering, she got up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Were going to be late!" She shouted while snatching a towel on the way.

Ahri looked at the time on her phone, 7:30 was the given time on the device, Riven had a point so she just pretended she never saw any of the previous situation happen and went on her way to get ready.

It it wasn't for the teacher always scolding her, Katarina would have fallen asleep a long time ago, she panned her head to the right to see Riven writing notes and listening to the teacher as usual, she was very persistent and hardworking when it comes to her studies, it doesn't come as a surprise especially from a scholar.

She looked past Riven to see Ahri, her new classmate... a.k.a rival, it's only been a day since Kat met her but she already finds the girl sickening, the way she acts all cutesy in front of Riven, the way she tries to act innocent, and to top it all off her laugh... her annoying fu-.

"Miss Du Couteau, you might accidentally melt Ahri with the way you're staring at her." Everyone's attention was diverted to the redhead.

Riven looked at her with anger and disgust mixed together, at least from what the redhead can see, Riven's stare reminded her of a mistake she almost forgot she'd done.

"Oh no."

Oh no, indeed.

A few minutes later

"Kat, we need to talk." Riven sat down on the chair in front of her.

Katarina was sweating profusely, her hearbeat surpassing it's normal speed.

"Why do you have a naked picture of yourself as your wallpaper?" That was not what the redhead had expected to hear.

And then it hit her, she forgot she changed it at some point, she was almost thankful for it, her breathing calmed down.

"What if some random creep found your phone instead of me?!", Riven was shouting at her, "They might post it on the internet or something! Do you want the whole school to know what you look like naked?! Or maybe that's what you're hoping for."

Riven was furious, her concern for her friends was immesurable, she valued Kat not just as a friend, but as family, seeing her in a vulnerable state, one she could possibly be taken advantage of, it enraged her.

"I'm sorry Riven, I swear I won't do it again."

"I'm just concerned for you Kat, NEVER do this again, please." Riven hugged her friend tightly, patting the redhead's back.

Oh how Kat wanted to stay in that moment forever, she felt like melting in Riven's arms.

"Thank you, Riven." She murmured.

"Now... lets go out, I heard a new restaurant just opened up a few blocks away from the dorm, wanna check it out?"

Katarina peeled herself off Riven and nodded; the two made their way back to their rooms.

"Hey um, Ahri." Riven approached the fox, Ahri quickly turned around in response, a smile painted on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with us? Were just going to go out and eat at a new place." The Noxian offered.

"Sure! And... um, I'm sorry for last night Riven." The fox's eyes were downcast and the tone of her voice was unsure.

"It's okay, better get ready already were leaving in about 5 minutes." She turned around and walked away from the now smiling gumiho.

"Sure will." Ahri's tails were swishing from side to side with excitement; her fox ears perked up.

Maybe Riven wasn't mad at her after all, maybe she was just ovethinking.

Anyways, today was bound to be a good day for both Ahri and Katarina, if only it would stay like that for the rest of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye :)


	7. Going Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... I have an AO3 account?  
Well, might as well post something. :)

The new establishment, apparently being a sushi restaurant was fairly large, it's walls were painted a dim shade of green, lanterns hung overhead of the tables and the place was not as occupied as they thought it would be.

"Oh my god! We have alot of these restaurants back in Ionia!" Ahri happily exclaimed once she stepped inside.

Riven smiled at the fox's reaction, she wished she got to see Ahri wearing that beautiful smile more often, shes like a lone flower under the moonlight.

The fox's attire was simple, a pink t-shirtand a pair of shorts, Riven on the other hand was wearing a black hoodie and matching pair of jeans.

"Wheres Kat?" The fox looked over to Riven, raising a brow.

"She'll be here in a bit." The white-haired Noxian said, still observing the interior of the place.

Riven felt a quick tug on her arm, it was Ahri pointing to a table with four seats, not like there's four of them but what are you gonna do?

They sat down on the square table near the windows of the establishment with Ahri across from her, Ahri was smiling, very much enjoying herself, but the same cannot be said for Riven whos head is propped up on her hands, her eyes half-lidded and downcast.

Ahri noticed this and gave her a worried look; the fox's tail was drooping down the sides of the chair, her ears unmoving, Riven didn't notice Ahri's expression due to her thoughts.

Everytime Riven thinks about the past she always seem to be lost in them, losing almost any connection to the real world, like her mind goes elsewhere where it's just her.

_"I heard this one is really good!" Irelia practically dragged her girlfriend around the restaurant, pointing at the image of a plate of sushi on the menu above the counter._

_"I don't like sushi that much, you know that Lia." Riven murmured._

_"I know, but I just want you to try it okay, it's really good I promise." Irelia put her right hand up as if she were pledging something and smiled tenderly at Riven._

_Of course Riven couldn't resist Irelia since she's her girlfriend, but also she's kind of obligated to considering she's the one that wanted to go on a date._

_"Fine." Irelia threw her arms around the Noxian in response squealing into her shoulder. _

  
"Youre early." Said Katarina to noone in particular.

The redhead's voice was enough to snap Riven out of her thought and back into reality, she looked over to her friend who's attire was not the most appropriate for the place they're in.

A black leather jacket over a red crop-top and matching black skirt, and a pair of red heels to top it all off; the perfect recipe for an eye sore in such a quiet and peaceful place.

Riven wasn't alone in finding Katarina's outfit very... what exactly? She had no idea, there was also Ahri with her eyes fixated on Katarina, and for good reason.

"Well, better early than late... or whatever." Riven shrugged.

"Um... nice outfit." Ahri said lowly.

"Oh, I didn't know youre here, thanks." Katarina replied briefly looking over to the fox's direction as she sat down on the empty seat beside Riven "You're not looking too bad yourself.".

A man approached the trio shortly after Katarinas arrival taking their orders.

"You look like you're about to go to a Pentakill concert." Riven joked, earning a giggle from Ahri, which in turn got Ahri a shady look from Katarina, instantly silencing her.

"Well, I'm going outside might as well look my best right?"

"By best you mean to look like an emo who just remembered she has friends?" Riven looked to Ahri but the fox just smiled uncomfortably at them.

Katarina rolled her eyes and brushed her red locks to the side, she put a leg up over the other and leaned back on her chair in the most un-ladylike manner.

"Why'd you choose this place anyway? Reminds you of Irelia?" Katarina laughed.

"Yes." Riven responded with a straight face.

Awkwardness filled the air with that single word, guilt came over Katarina making her look away and hide her face behind her red tresses.

Riven didn't even make a move to try and prevent herself from tearing up a little, not so much that tears are pouring down her face but enough to make her eyes watery.

"Ahem." Ahri faked a cough to hopefully bring everyones attention back to the table, "foods been served." 

Katarina shitfted uncomfortably on her chair, still refusing to look at Riven, the same can be said for Riven, at least the tension has gone down a bit, Ahri thought.

Only the sounds of the chopsticks snapping apart were the final thing Ahri heard before silence took over all of them again; it remained like that for a while until...

"I'm sorry Riven, for bringing Irelia up, I really didn't mean it." Katarina said tilting her head down.

"It's nothing, I shouldn't have been mad at you for bringing up something so long ago in the first place anyway." She snorted and smiled sincerely.

A little smile appeared on Ahri's face, she looked back and forth between the two friends, "You two look better when you're not arguing."

Riven perked up and shot a glance at Ahri and grinned a little, Katarina only grunted in response.

_Some minutes later_

"You seriously pushed her off the tree?" Ahri asked while still calming down from laughing so hard.

"Yeah! She took my fucking candy and I was only 9 at the time!" Katarina yelled, her eyes widening with emotion.

"Hey you weren't going to eat it anyway!" Riven retorted back.

Ahri bursted out laughing again, so much so that she was only an inch away from falling off of her chair.

"Alright alright, we need to go home it's getting late."

"You two can go ahead, I'm just gonna get some snacks." Riven was the first to get up and walk through the door.

Only Ahri and Katarina remained.

It doesn't help that Katarina absolutely despises the fox, but instead of telling the girl directly Kat had something else in her mind.

A plan.

Ahri finally calmed down but still panting as she stood up, "Kat, you coming?" She stood near the side of the table where the Noxian is, she only saw a smirk as a form of an answer.

"Okay, let's go." 

_Were both leaving but only one of us is going home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for abandoning you, I really didn't mean it.


End file.
